Percy Jackson: Heart Of The Sea
by The Legendary Charizard
Summary: The Ocean responds to his very will, and his blade will not hesitate to kill. Monsters alike watch your back, Because Percy Motherfucking Jackson is back. OP Percy, Harem And lots of top quality content. Enjoy (Not actually sure who's gonna be in the Harem yet so just drop some suggestions in the comments while this story is new)


**Hello my people, This is my try at a Percy Jackson story and just a quick warning here, I'm a terrible writer. You've been warned, now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once because I know for a fact that I'm going to forget... I own literally nothing, someone could literally copy and paste my entire story and I can't do shit about it. No lawsuits please and thank you. **

A thundering sky, a bad omen for him but nothing would stop him from meeting with this woman... not even dear old dad.

Sally Jackson, in his expert opinion a goddess among humans. A true taste of the divine that his world could offer but available to all those with mortal eyes

Even in his thousands of years of life, he couldn't remember a time when he was happier than right now, lazing about on a couch with the love of his life's head resting on his shoulder

He hoped this moment would last forever but all good things come to an end

And all divine things come to a crashing halt

After a perfect night of "relaxation", he was nervous, suspicious even. Things seemed too perfect...

He had even begun to get along with said brother lately... Something was wrong

Zeus was the epitome of happy at the last Winter Solstice and come to think of it, he was as well...

Eyes widened in realization Poseidon the god of the sea finally realized why this was so

Zeus had broken the oath

The oceans shook with rage as it's god commanded it to, the world would feel his wrath that Zeus' betrayal had brought

And then almost in an instant the oceans calmed down to normal and all seemed right with the world once again

"You will pay for this Zeus" Poseidon spike calmly but the threat hung in the air

"Did you say something sweetie?" Sally asked in concern waking up from her nap and seeing the serious look in her lovers eyes

Poseidon looked over at his beloved and realized the perfect way to get back at his brother

'If Zeus will have a child, Then so shall I' Poseidon thought as he enhanced his godly powers but not enough to reach his true form

A small earthquake commenced as the story of Percy Jackson began, albeit the very beginning

**Nine Months Later**

The heavens wept and thunder crackled, the moon while not visible to the human eye seemed almost hollow not shining it's telltale silver glow

Underground's shook with displeasure, plants wilted, all around the world girls were slapping men in the face and breaking up with them as if the love they once shared was never there at all

Guns fired for no apparent reason, The sun was darkened, technology that previously baffled all of humanity stopped working and for some the worst of all was the bitter sour mess that took the title of "wine"

On the other hand, homes seemed warmer and the homeless didn't feel so cold

The very oceans themselves trembled, as if excited for what was to come

And come he did, Perseus Jackson a healthy nine pound baby that came into the world smiling happily staring into the eyes of his mother

Percy had deep sea-green eyes that upon close examination almost seemed to glow with power, healthy and somewhat tan skin despite just being born with a spot of jet black hair laying atop his head

Sally cried despite the happy and bubbly face her son had, the father couldn't be here apparently his family was getting suspicious about his frequent visits to a mortal girl

Her tears dried up as she put on a happy face for her son, she knew this would happen, she had been warned of it. But that didn't mean she enjoyed it.

**Major Time Skip**

If Sally once believed she was ready for parenthood Percy had proven her wrong on all counts

At seven months Percy had started walking which was early even according to specialists

At eight months Percy could run and say a few words like "No" and "Yes"

At ten months his vocabulary was more widespread, especially for one so young

But that wasn't what made Sally worry it was his "daredevil" tendencies that nearly gave her a heart attack every five minutes

It wasn't entirely his fault though, Sally read him stories on Greek mythology every night and Percy proudly declared he would be a hero when he was all grown up

There were a few accidents along the way, Percy's first day at kindergarten had been shortened because of a flood and some shattered windows

So there say Percy eyes widened and hands shaking while being driven home by his mother

"Percy are you alright sweetie?" Sally asked concerned

Percy paused his panic "Yeah mum, just cold" he lied as his thoughts drifted back to how the flood had actually started

Today his teacher started her class off with drawings and Percy let his mind drift off while he was drawing

It had been fifteen minutes later when the teacher looked over his shoulder to see his drawing

There was a figure clouded in darkness whose eyes were golden and filled with anger and a scythe in hands d

Facing off against this Grimm reaper was a teenager with stunning green eyes and a glowing sword by his side

At least that was how Percy's subconscious had visioned it, in reality it looked like a black blob was fighting a blue blob with a stick

The teacher smiled and went back to her desk while Percy kept working

Eventually, Percy got back to his sword and with a large arrow pointing towards it he titled the sword that the teenager wielded

**_Anaklusmos _**

"Riptide" Percy sounded out and decided he liked the word

Percy smiled at his drawing and tucked it away inside his little bag

Just in time actually as someone fell into Percy's art supplies and completely covered Percy and his most prized possession in paint

Normally Percy wouldn't mind getting a little paint on himself and it was an accident so he could forgive the boy

But his pen, the only thing his dad left him was now red and Percy didn't appreciate that too much

After a screaming match with the kid, the earth seemed to tremble

The windows shattered and the pipes providing water to fountains and sinks suddenly exploded from over-pressurization

Then the kids were sent home but not before Percy cleaned his pen off

Percy actually had a mild fear of the pen, he hadn't actually ever used it or even pressed the clicker in fear that if he used it, it would be gone just like his dad

His mom had always told him that his dad was "lost at sea" but Percy knew she was lying, he knew her well enough that lying would be impossible

Unfortunately that only made it worse as Percy now knew his dad abandoned not only himself but also his mom and that was unforgivable

If he ever met the man, he would be getting a swift punch to the face no matter who he was

Getting home, Sally took Percy to his martial arts class she finally caved in on lessons after Percy agreed to stop asking about his dad

After a two-hour lesson Percy was still revved up and his mind was fully focused on the teenager and the sword he held

"Mommmyyyyy" Percy drawled out in a tone that meant he wanted something

"What is it Percy?" Sally asked looking over to her son who seemed very concentrated a polar opposite to his usual ADHD influenced tendencies

"I wanna learn how to use a sword!" Percy yelled out passionately and proudly but his mother was clearly against the idea

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, you will not be going anywhere near a sharp blade of any kind!" Sally said sharply making Percy wince at her use of his full name

"Pleaaaaase Mommy! All the cool hero's use swords! How am I supposed to be a hero if I'm stuck with these meat sticks as weapons!" Percy yelled flailing his arms around as if demonstrating their uselessness as a combat tool

Sally laughed at her sons actions before cringing Percy didn't realize how right he truly was, His hands were no weapons to go against the monsters that a demigod life would force him to fight so like all of their arguments, she caved immediately

"Alright Percy, but you have to promise me one thing alright?"

"What?" Percy questioned and Sally almost laughed at her sons impatience

"You have to do homework every. Single. Night." Sally threatened and Percy's eyes widened in shock

Mouth agape, Percy seriously considered his options. Sure being a sword wielding hero with skills no other could obtain would be great but if he wanted to be the best hero ever brain smarts were also required

"I accept your terms" Percy said seriously before mother and son broke out into a fit of laughter

**And that's it. A short one for sure and one I typed out in a single night. Again I'm no skilled writer and I won't pretend to be, There are just too many stories on this website that are worse than even mine. This is bottom of the barrel stuff here community! At least know your "There" and "Your" differences that's like grade 4 English. Anyway excuse my rambling, Truth is I don't use this website much anymore my writing fire was burned out but when I look for new stories I find no good ones. So here I am, writing... I do actually have a slight plan for this story which is more than I can say for my other two but if the people tear this chapter to pieces the show may not go on. Tell me if you like this crap in the comment section please and if you don't flame it up all you want.**


End file.
